


胧月夜に似るものぞなき

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Ninja, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman Ninja - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: 忍者蝙蝠动画设定。大战将至，但不妨碍他们度过一个美妙的夜晚。





	胧月夜に似るものぞなき

**Author's Note:**

> 标题大意：朦胧春月夜, 美景世无双

布鲁斯飞快制伏了那个趁着夜色偷袭的家伙。在身体与对方相碰的第二秒，他便已经认出了那熟悉的肢体线条和灵巧柔软的动作。月色借着来袭者进入时留下半敞开的木格拉门倾泻而入，照亮了布鲁斯身下那个反拧着胳膊，脸颊紧贴地面趴伏的年轻男人。他只穿着一件在昏暗光线下颜色难辨的浴衣，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊上，浴衣的腰带只是随便拢着，使得光裸的修长双腿从袍子下摆中探出，微曲着被他强硬分开，膝盖向内抵在榻榻米上。仅仅是扫过一眼，他也能看出对方在浴衣之外的部分一丝不挂，连脚趾都根根分明地反射着冷冽的柔光。

“迪克。”他叫出了夜袭者的名字，声音里无法克制地带上了恼火。

“你今天过得怎么样？”而迪克笑嘻嘻地抬起眼看他，仿佛他们之间正隔着韦恩大宅会客厅中的长餐桌，而这只是一场寻常的餐间寒暄。

布鲁斯在几个小时前刚与提姆一同从蝙蝠一族位于深山中的冶炼厂赶回基地。他们的马匹需要装甲，枪炮需要炮弹，忍者们也需要能够对抗机械的武器，他必须确保一切如常进行，不出纰漏。迪克留在了基地中训练忍者们。但迪克知道他的行程。在布鲁斯离开前那一晚，他们在基地南边那座小山丘顶部断崖边那颗三百岁的樱花树下练武，那时他便告诉了迪克他会离开几日。他用刀背打飞了迪克向他出击的竹棍，而迪克用另一只手中还握着那根竹棍的尾部轻轻敲击了一下他的肩膀，他持刀的手臂突然垂了下去，失去了知觉。

“你输了。”迪克说，声音很柔和，仿佛只是在向他问好。年轻人漆黑的发丝在夜风中轻轻舞动，一缕头发斜斜地遮住了他的左眼。布鲁斯的刀从他的手掌中滑脱出去，刀尖斜向下插进了泥土中。

“你学到了很多新东西。”布鲁斯平淡地承认，并不觉得自己毫无防备的战败值得羞耻或是恼怒，迪克一直是一个和他旗鼓相当的战士。在他第一次见到还是个男孩的迪克在空中的绳索上翻飞舞蹈时，他便已经明白了这一点——尽管他是迪克的导师和兄长，但迪克却也同样教会了他很多东西。

迪克微笑着，用竹棍戳了戳布鲁斯的右手臂，仿佛在试探他是不是真的失去了知觉，还是仅仅在装模作样，“两年的时间足够任何人学会很多新东西，布鲁斯。”年轻人好像终于确定自己的新招数发挥了应有的作用，心满意足地朝他踱步过来。一只手穿过布鲁斯的腋下，将那条垂下的手臂轻轻抬起，让它顺从地搭在了咫尺之外的坚实肩膀上。布鲁斯垂下的手指触碰着迪克的后背。

“抱歉，但一个小时内，你都用不了这条手臂啦。”迪克在他耳边说，声音带笑，温热的吐息在他的颈间徘徊，“而与此同时，也许你想做点别的事情。”清冽月色如水般在他们身后影影倬倬的竹林中流淌，樱花瓣如同柔软而蓬松的雪花，无声无息地纷扬落下，在他们交缠的肢体间滚落。迪克仰起脸，他的双眼中落入了他们头顶樱花层层叠叠盛开的倒影。布鲁斯低下头，他们的鼻尖轻轻相碰，接着迪克的微笑变得迷离，仿佛被风吹得晃动的池中倒影。

而现在，迪克又露出了同样的微笑，尽管他正被向后折着手臂压在布鲁斯身下，屁股撅起在空中，左边脸颊在榻榻米上挤成一团，“你在想那一晚。”他说，语气十分笃定，甚至有几分洋洋得意，“你的神情恍惚了几秒钟，你的瞳孔放大了四分之一，你抿了一下嘴唇，”被布鲁斯的手肘钉在地面上的腰部轻轻扭动了一下，“你回忆起了你上一次这样压着我的时候。”

布鲁斯加重了手上的力道，向下倾身，迪克的身体彻底垮塌下去。年轻人发出了一声抱怨似的轻呼。现在他们的身体紧紧相贴着，布鲁斯皱起眉，感受着从那与他仅隔着两层衣料的皮肤上传来滚烫的温度——迪克刚刚泡了温泉。这能解释他肢体散漫，宛如醉酒般的古怪表现。

“你没必要恼羞成怒。”迪克嘟囔着，布鲁斯这才注意到他的脸颊带着不寻常的色泽，似乎正布满红晕，“我也在想那一晚。”

布鲁斯松开了迪克的手臂，起身结束了这玩闹般的压制。迪克揉着肩膀慢慢悠悠地从地上爬起，浴衣的下摆落了回去，将他的双腿重新遮住。他的领口歪斜着露出了大半个肌肉紧实的光滑胸膛，不知是因为刚才的打闹，还是因为他本就没有用心整理衣装。布鲁斯终于看清了迪克穿着的那件浴衣——它让他想起迪克刚刚成为夜翼时那件花哨且过分卖弄的制服，他暗自摇了摇头。

迪克大大咧咧地在他面前的软垫上坐下了，双腿摊开在地面上。

“你来这里做什么？”布鲁斯抱起手臂，看着自己面前的年轻男人。迪克是他最早的，最亲密的家人，从最初开始一直陪伴着他的同伴。他的心绪因为这个念头而变得柔和，像是流经缓平草原的溪水，声音却依然强硬，“你知道这是我冥想的地方。”

“别急着兴师问罪，大家伙。”迪克仰头看着他，依然带着笑容。他的声音如此轻柔，像是在哄劝一只不听话的宠物，“你知道我从不会让你失望。”

“我不——”布鲁斯低声说，顿住了，突然间不明白自己究竟想说什么。 _他不想？他不知道？他不能？_ 他从迪克裸露的锁骨上移开视线。“这不是个合适的时机。”最终他说，并因此而皱起了眉，不知是因为痛恨自己的迟疑，还是痛恨自己的决定。

“你的脑袋里都在想些什么，B。”迪克轻笑起来，他的脚趾轻轻敲打着地面，仿佛在随着不存在的音乐敲打节拍，“我只是来告诉你今晚山下的村庄里会举办一场庙会，村民们想庆祝你的到来。”

布鲁斯的眉毛皱得更紧了些。他摇了摇头，“大战很快将会开始，他们不应该在这种时候放松戒备。”

迪克曲起两条腿，接着宛如不受重力影响一般一样轻盈地腾空站起。

“我就知道你会这么说。”年轻人说，狡黠地笑着，踮着脚尖，脸庞离他只有一个拳头的距离，“但是布鲁斯，我亲爱的蝙蝠侠……在你还没有到来的时候，在我们都没有到来的时候，这场战乱已经延续了几十年，上百年。”迪克抬起双臂，将手指轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，“这里的大部分人已经在对那场大战的恐惧中度过了一辈子。每一天，他们过得提心吊胆，不知自己是否还能活到明天。男人随时可能被抓走充军，女人和孩童随时可能被洗劫村庄的恶人残杀侵犯。这里的土地因为无人耕种而荒草蔓延，街道因为连年战乱而躺满饿殍——”

他们的鼻尖几乎紧贴在一起，布鲁斯能闻到迪克身上香膏的甜腻气味，他的心脏像是被擂动的鼓面，隆隆地在他身体中震颤。

而迪克继续说着：“所有人都已经受够了这样活着，受够了这样度过他们的人生，并且知道他们的子孙也将度过这样的人生。但是你，布鲁斯，你让他们在这么多年来第一次感受到了 **希望** 。”

布鲁斯紧抿着嘴唇，注视着他面前的年轻人。迪克的神情是如此虔诚，他的双眼中闪烁着粼粼的光芒，像是夏夜的萤火，复刻着漫天的繁星，点亮了荒野的小径。迪克的手向下划去，抓住他的手臂，轻轻地抓着，动作精准而轻柔，仿佛在调试一根紧绷的琴弦，“我们教会了他们如何高效种植，如何制造火药，冶炼金属。我们改变了他们的生活，但是你的到来才真正改变了一切。”

‘这场庙会不是懈怠，荒唐或是为时过早的庆祝。这是他们决定为之奋战的崭新生活的开始，而你是开启了这一切的人。”

‘也许你并不明白，布鲁斯。但是这两年来我一直生活在这些人中间——他们一生都在惶恐中等待着那场最终大战的到来。他们等待着有一个人能够统一战国，结束这无穷无尽的战争，并清楚即使战争结束，他们的灾难也并不会终结。但这一次——只有这一次，他们愿意相信，战争不仅会结束，而且他们的所有痛苦也会随着战争走向消亡——因为蝙蝠侠给了他们这样的希望。”

“而希望，”迪克弯着嘴角，轻声说，“是任何人所能拥有的最强大的力量。”

于是他最终还是答应了迪克。仅此一次，他向年轻人妥协了，他会陪迪克一起溜进山下村庄的庙会。他会放下他所有的责任，背负的重担和对未来的焦虑，和迪克一起好好享受他们这个莫名其妙的异域假期——只有这一晚。

而迪克偷偷从蝙蝠族人的练武房里拿来了两个面具。“这里没有几个白皮肤蓝眼睛的西洋人，我们可不想让他们猜出我们的真实身份。”迪克说，递给他一个，“要是村里那群动辄大呼小叫惊天动地的大婶们知道他们的救世主蝙蝠大人来了他们的庙会，老天，那可没人能好好享受生活啦。”

“其他人呢？”布鲁斯一边戴上黑色的蝙蝠面具一边问道。

“他们已经去了。”迪克透过面具闷声闷气地说，面具底下那张脸上的表情无从得知，但是他的声音却毫无疑问地满怀自豪，“他们不相信我能劝得动你，但我决定还是试试。”

“别告诉他们你成功了。”布鲁斯说。

迪克锤了他的胸口一拳，但是还是承诺到：“好吧。我不会在他们面前破坏你的形象。”他伸出手，替布鲁斯整理了一下腰带。而布鲁斯帮对方拉好了歪斜的领口。他们坐在木制回廊上，笨手笨脚地穿上木屐，接着站起身，互相打量了片刻。迪克满意地点了点头，而布鲁斯在心中默默地给了对方出门的许可。

他本以为他们的面具会过于显眼。然而当他们顺着山间小路溜进庙会所在的街道时，他才意识到村中的大部分人都戴上了各式各样奇奇怪怪的面具——有些是动物，有些则像是他在厚重大部头上读到过的东方鬼神形象。而令他惊奇的是，其中最多的是戴着与他和迪克相似的蝙蝠面具的人。

“他们通过这样的形式来祭祀和感谢他们的神明。”迪克在他耳边小声说，“恭喜你，布鲁斯——看来你在这里的人气比在哥谭的时候还高哦。”

在那条被纸灯笼染成暖黄的宽敞街道上，他见到了很多他从未见过的民间工艺品和他从未尝试过的和式小吃。迪克抓着他的手，带着他从第一个摊位买到了最后一个——迪克怀揣着装食物的小竹盒，拉着他偷偷摸摸地躲进背光的角落，然后将面具掀开一点，吧唧吧唧地吃得盒子里只剩下几根竹签。而他的手上多了一个蝙蝠风筝，一把蝙蝠折扇，还有一只花花绿绿的陶瓷小鸟。

他看着自己面前只露出下半张脸的年轻人在袖口上随意地擦了擦嘴，接着又把面具戴了回去。

他叹了口气，想说些什么。但是一阵惊呼突然从离他们不远处的人群中传来。他警惕地扭过头望去，而迪克猛地抓住了他的手腕，有一瞬间他以为真的发生了什么不妙的事情，但是紧接着他便意识到，那是惊喜的呼叫——今晚的第一朵烟花在夜空中炸亮了，紫红的光焰在夜幕中流窜。

“提姆教会了他们制作烟花。”迪克说，他不得不抬高声音以压过人群的欢呼，“他们叫它 _花火_ ，很形象，不是吗。”

他没有回答，而是回握住了迪克的手，接着拉过迪克，将他带离了他所在的小角落。在他的带领下，年轻人跟着他的脚步，逆着人流，大步向着神社所在的树林小道走去，直到四周渐渐地没了人影。他们沿着小径向上攀爬，将所有的嘈杂和喧嚣抛到身后。迪克没有出声，没有发问，只是跟在他的身后，仿佛无论如何都会对他的一切举动和判断都报以全身心的信任。就像他们还在哥谭时经常做的那样，就像他们一直以来的那样。直到他停下脚步，转过身去。

不远处的天空中炸开一个黄色的蝙蝠标志，隐隐的欢呼声从他们脚底传来。

他摘下了迪克的面具，接着摘下了自己的。坚硬的金属面具带着体温从他指尖跌下，随意滚落在潮湿的泥草间。迪克的额发乱糟糟地堆在额头上，几乎遮住了他的双眼，布鲁斯伸出手，替他将头发向后拨去。他想看到那双眼睛，以及它们凝视着自己时所散发的从未改变过的光芒。他知道那是 **希望** 。他知道当他回望向迪克时，他的双眼中会流露出同样的东西。

迪克的表情很迷惑，“布鲁斯？”他问道，今天第一次没有微笑，似乎很担心自己是不是搞砸了什么。

而布鲁斯低下头，吻了他。

樱花一瓣一瓣缓慢地在他们身边落下。

迪克仿佛溺水一般紧紧搂住布鲁斯的脖颈，迎上他的舔咬。柔软的嘴唇追随着他的动作，啄吻着他，接着微微分开，让他加深了这个吻。当他们终于分开时，迪克剧烈地喘着气，脸颊通红，看起来有些过分激动，而布鲁斯意识到他大概也没有好上很多。

迪克亲吻着他的下巴，顺着他的下颌线一路吻到他的耳边，接着几乎哽咽着轻声说：“我很想你，布鲁斯。”

他紧紧地搂住年轻人的腰，将他推入自己的胸膛。

“第一年的时候，我以为你根本没有和我们一起过来。”迪克说，在他胸前轻轻颤抖，像是在极力克制着什么，“而我永远也回不去了。”

布鲁斯用力咬住自己唇下的皮肤，直到他尝到了血味。他张开嘴，“迪克……”他的声音嘶哑而恍惚。他不知该些说什么。

“我以为我再也见不到你了。”迪克说，抬起头，他的眼睛令人心碎，像是一池晃动的碎冰，“我知道如果你在这里，你不会放任这个世界变成这样。所以你一定不在这里。”

“我很抱歉。”布鲁斯说，他安抚地抚摸着迪克的脊背，除此之外不知道该说些什么，“我来迟了。”

“不要道歉。”迪克皱起眉，他的眉心拱起细细的纹路，“这不是你的错。你没有做错任何事。是格鲁德造成了这一切。”年轻人叹了口气，“我知道就算你没有来到这里，在你找回我们之前你也绝不会停下——我知道无论如何你都会想方设法来到这里，找到所有人，带我们回家。所以我说服了其他人，让他们耐心等待，为你的到来做好准备，因为那时你会需要我们的帮助。”

迪克仰着脸，他的声音如此坚定，“我知道你不会丢下我，我们任何一个人。”

“永远不会。”布鲁斯承诺道。

迪克微笑起来。年轻人在他怀里轻轻挣扎了一下，接着从他松开的手臂间踏了出去，向后一步，在他们之间拉开了一点距离。夜风又吹落一场花雨，几瓣落在了迪克的发丝间。

“我以为我会更坚强一些。”迪克悄声说，视线游移，脸颊泛红，似乎为自己刚才的失控而感到十分羞耻，“听着，我很抱歉，布鲁斯……我不该这样一次次在大战前打扰你……我知道你很需要一个人思考。但是——”他抬起头，枝条在脸庞上颤动着横错的阴影，冰冷的勾月投下星点荧光，那双眼睛中再一次倒映出漫天花舞，布鲁斯屏住了呼吸，“但是这太难了。”迪克低不可闻地说，“看着你，而不告诉你我有多么高兴你在我的身边——我会控制自己的，我保证。我再也 ……”

一片粉白的樱花落在了迪克的脸颊上，颤动着停住了。布鲁斯抬起手，轻轻将它拂去。迪克顿住了，张着嘴巴，仿佛突然忘记了自己想说什么。

“永远不要。”布鲁斯说，他没有说 _永远不要_ 什么。他只说了这不明不白的两个词。但是他知道迪克懂他想说什么。因为迪克永远会懂他想说什么。因为迪克微笑起来，就像那一晚在断崖边的樱树下一样，就像是他第一次见到迪克时，那个男孩在高高的跳台上展露微笑，双眼燃烧着希望。

“我答应你。”迪克将手掌叠上了他的手背，接着，“你会赢的。”迪克说，声音里没有丝毫质疑或动摇。

“我们会赢。”布鲁斯说，也微笑起来。

花火早已结束了，然而他们谁也没有发现。


End file.
